bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Rack, Shack and Benny (episode)
Rack, Shack & Benny is the fourth episode of VeggieTales This is a retelling of biblical story of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego, with elements from Terry Gilliam's films. Plot The show begins on the countertop with Bob alone. As he calls for Larry to come out, Larry comes while running through random objects on the countertop. He shows up wearing an over sized oven mitt. He says that VeggieBeat magazine states wearing an oven mitt is the latest trend, despite the fact that no one can see where they're going. Bob then mentions of a letter they've received from Dexter Wilmington of Tuscaloosa, Alabama. He says that whenever he's at his friends house, his friend wants to watch an inappropriate television show. Dexter knows it's bad but says that he will not be cool if he doesn't watch it. Wondering how to answer Dexter's question, Larry goes over to Qwerty for answers, but falls in the sink from not seeing where he's going because of the oven mitt. As Bob tries to figure a way to get Larry out, he plays the story of "Rack, Shack, and Benny." The story opens up with a security guard named George, who explains that Rack, Shack, and Benny's real names are Shadrach, Meshach, and Abendago and they are called what they are because they're real names are hard to remember. As the 8 o' clock milk delivery rolls around, delivery girl Laura sings about life working at the Nezzer Chocolate factory. Everyday the employees start working at 8 in the morning and don't get lunch until 3 in the afternoon. The employees work very hard to make money for their families. Later that day, founder of Nezzer Chocolate, Nebby K. Nezzer (or Mr. Nezzer as he's referred to) announces that the factory has shipped its two millionth chocolate bunny and says that anybody can eat as many chocolate bunnies as they wish for the next half hour. As every employee eats a lot of bunnies, Shack (Junior Asparagus) tells Rack (Bob) and Benny (Larry) that they shouldn't eat to much bunnies because their parents tell them that too much candy isn't good for them. Rack and Benny at first don't want to because everyone else is doing the same thing, but later stop after being moved from a song that Shack sings that he learned form his mother. As the 30 minutes roll by, Mr. Nezzer, along with his assistant Mr. Lunt, goes out in the factory to expect everyone very appreciative of the treat. But only sees all of his workers lying on the floor very sick. But he notices Rack, Shack, and Benny standing tall and appreciative. Proud that of them standing, Mr. Nezzer promotes the boys to junior executives (meaning that they just have to wear a tie) and tells them to see him in his office the next morning. The next morning, Mr. Nezzer tells the boys how wonderful the chocolate bunny is and why don't his workers love the bunny as much as he does. He says that it's a small bunny and shows the boys a model of a giant bunny statue. He then says that during the afternoon ceremony, everyone will bow down to the giant bunny statue and sing The Bunny Song, a song about not loving anything but the bunny. Rack then asks Mr. Nezzer what would happen to someone is they didn't agree with the song and didn't sing it. Mr. Nezzer shows them the furnace where the bad chocolate bunnies go and says that if no one bows down and sings the song, "YOU'RE A BAD BUNNY." During the afternoon ceremony, Mr. Nezzer unveils the giant bunny statue and commands all of his workers to bow and sing the bunny song. As everyone does as they're told, Mr. Lunt notices Rack, Shack, and Benny standing up. Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt go to them and command them to sing the song, but they sing the song that Shack's mother sang to Shack. Mr. Nezzer is moved by the song, but later snaps back and has the boys sent to the furnace as punishment. Laura, noticing the boys in danger, gets into her flying truck and goes to the boys' aid. = Rack, Shack, and Benny are tied up and put on a conveyer belt where the bunnies are made. As they are pulled down by the furnace, Mr. Nezzer gives them one last chance to sing the song in order to live. But the boys say their parents taught them to stand up for what they believe in and they will not sing that song. Mr. Nezzer, angry for not changing their minds, has the conveyer belt push the boys down the furnace. As they are about to face death, Laura comes in and picks them up in her truck. Laura drives away with factory guards chasing her through the air vents. After they lose the guards, they head through the air vents, but end up back in the factory. Mr. Nezzer has Mr. Lunt have control of the truck and prepares to dump the boys into the furnace. But Laura kills the power to the factory. However, the weight of the boys causes the trunk of the truck to collapse, causing the boys to fall in the furnace. As Mr. Nezzer is laughing with evil victory, the whole factory goes dark and the furnace has a very bright light coming out. As Mr. Lunt looks in the furnace, he notices that the boys aren't burning up and there is a very shiny fourth person with them. Knowing that the fourth guy is God, Mr. Nezzer has Rack, Shack, and Benny come out and apologizes for his wrong doing to the trio. Rack, Shack, and Benny forgive Mr. Nezzer and begin to sing a song about standing up. Back on the countertop, Bob hasn't gotten Larry out of the sink. As Larry panics that he'll never be able to get out, Bob tells Larry to get on one end of a spoon that is in the sink with him while he jumps on the other end. As Bob hops on the spoon, Larry is flung out of the sink, while Bob is stuck in the sink. Larry then heads on over to Qwerty for the bible verse of the day; 2nd Thessalonians 2:15; Stand firm and hold to the teachings we pass on to you. Larry then says goodbye and walks off, leaving Bob in the sink. Silly Song Dance of the Cucumber Production The episode was partially inspired by the 1994 Coen Brothers movie ''The Hudsucker Proxy ''and based off the story of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abendigo from the book of Daniel. The episode was also made in Big Idea's new headquarters, a bankrupt screw machine factory. Development was very difficult and ambitious for the company at the time. Ten people worked on the episode with only 4 computers and towards the end, everyone suffered exhaustion. Home media It was first released October 1995 by Word Entertainment. In 1998, Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios reprinted it. In 2000, they reprinted it again. In 2002 and 2003, it was released to VHS and DVD by Warner Home Video as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. Characters Main * Bob the Tomato (Himself and Rack) (one of the protagonists) * Junior Asparagus (Himself and Shack) (one of the protagonists) * Larry the Cucumber (Himself and Benny) (one of the protagonists) * George (the narrator) * Mr. Nezzer (the main antagonistic-anti hero) * Laura Carrot (the dueteragonist) * Mr. Lunt (the secondary antagonistic-anti hero) Secondary * Mom Asparagus * Baby Asparagus (Junior as Shack) * Qwerty * Peas (American) * Dad Asparagus * Lenny Carrot (Clones) * Carrot Gaurds * 3 female Asparagus Singers * Dwarves Explanations *A nibble scooter is a scooter with a cargo tray on the front. *Kennebunkport is a town in Maine. Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first appearance of George, Mr. Lunt, and Mr. Nezzer and also The female Asparagus Singers. **Laura's first speaking role. **The first episode where they start using peas (American Peas). **This is the first full length episode of VeggieTales, as well as the first to be somewhat musical based. **This is the first episode to feature the kitchen sink, as well as cabinetry. Larry states there's also a toaster on the countertop. **The first episode not to have Archibald Asparagus to appear. **This is the first episode to have someone else singing the What Have We Learned Song. *When the first animations came through of the Larry wearing the oven mitt, Mike Nawrocki stated that the flowers were flying all around Larry. *This episode was said to be the hardest episode that Big Idea had ever made. *The scene where the ending song is about to end was going to be a pull out shot, but due to money running low and the episode's deadline the production team had no choice but to use quick cut scenes. *The first episode where Big Idea moved to their new headquarters. The headquarters were the front offices of a bankrupted screw machine factory. The place was said to reek of machine oil and that was what the employees would smell like coming home from work and how the packages that Big Idea would send out would smell like. *According to Phil Vischer on the DVD audio commentary, he said that Pixar called Big Idea to ask how they made the chewing animation for the characters when they were eating the chocolate bunnies. They didn't reveal the secret to them. *After the video went out, fans wrote to Big Idea saying that it was inconsiderate for Larry to just walk away and leave Bob in the sink. Phil Vischer stated on this episode's DVD commentary that Larry left Bob, not intentionally, but because he is an absentminded character and sometimes forgets things. *Tim Hodge read the interactive storybook version on Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen. Remarks *On the DVD releases of the episode, some of the scenes at the factory were rendered at a different frame rate. This was acknowledged by both Phil and Mike. *Larry states that he'll never feel the ocean breeze if his hair, despite the previous Silly Song stated he never had hair. Goofs *On the fence scene at the beginning, one shadow appears out of nowhere as the camera pans toward George slowly. *In the scene where the television screen shows up, the bunnies dissapear on every last frame on the conveyor belt. *When Laura takes off with the bunnies, the bunnies on the conveyor belt disappear instead of fall. *Phil states that there's a missing frame shot when Nezzer shows his office. *Before the bunny statue is reveal, Junior's mouth was missing. *Mr. Nezzer clips through the pipe. *While Mr. Lunt was sending the trio into the furnace, there's a gap above him. Phil stated that was a render mistake and there was suppose to be a catwalk there. *The furnace opens up with a dual door, then a single door, and then becomes a open hall with no door. *The DVD captions Real-World References *Larry's quote before Bob rescued him was based on Dorthy's from MGM's "The Wizard the Oz", there she says those words and click her ruby slippers to send her back home. Fast Forward *Larry would later wear oven mitts in VeggieTown, though he can see since the mitts have shrunk. *Mentions of VeggieBeat and falling into the sink would be spoke of in a later episode. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:VCD